Sweet Rain
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Sora maduró por lo visto y se dio cuenta tarde de lo que siente por su excompañero, ahora Subaru tendrá que hacerlos reencontrar para que esta tierna historia de amor llena de idas y venidas logre un final espectacular y sorpresivo. Reviews!
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: el verso de siempre, chicas. Ninguno de los personajes ni de los lugares o hechos a los que se tienen alusión previa por la serie "Kaleido Star" me pertenecen. Esto es solo una locura más de Subaru a su disposición para que se entretengan con sus personajes preferidos. Así que no recibo cartas documento xD

"**Sweet Rain"**

By Subaruchan

Prologo

Llueve otra vez. Hace dos días que el sol no exhibe su candente faz de entre las nubes. No es que me moleste, solo que comienzo a pensar por demás. Pensar en cosas que no debería. En personas a las que no debería. En una persona en particular.

Hace ya meses que vengo soñando con aquello que en parte me niego a darle un significado, pero por otro lado me encantaría que se vuelva realidad, mas ya es tarde.

No se como pasó, ni mucho menos cual fue el preciso instante en que ha comenzado. Pero ahora comprendo que cuando él se marchó del escenario Kaleido, se llevó parte de mi alegría junto a él.

Las chicas comenzaron a preguntar y yo siempre trato de desviar el tema con una nueva apreciación sobre lo que podríamos hacer en la siguiente obra. Sé que no las puedo engañar, el mismo Fool me lo ha dicho. "Es obvio que el pequeño ángel ha perdido las ganas de volar" Sé de que habla pero me hago la inocente y le pregunto "De que hablas?" con una tranquila sonrisa hecha para demostrar una felicidad que ya no tengo. Él me mira como diciéndome ' A mi no me engañas, niña' y sin decir nada se marcha.

Es que ya no lo puedo ocultar. Con cada día que pasa menos fuerzas me quedan y se nota. Todos lo notan.

Rosseta en vano intenta distraerme para que juntas logremos la nueva técnica que nos enseño el pequeño espíritu del escenario. La verdad, es que lo intento por ella y por la ilusión que brilla en sus ojos cuando me dice "Vamos, Sora, vayamos a entrenar, yo sé que puedo lograr convertirme en una gran estrella como tú" Y con su sonrisa de gran admiración que aun no comprendo por que me la tiene, me es imposible decirle que no, que será mejor otro día, que hoy no me siento bien. Que ya no me siento bien.

Ken me ha invitado varias veces a pasear con él por la playa, hasta hoy me pidió de salir al cine aparentemente empujado por May que estaba a su lado, pero no pude aceptar. Mi amigo no quiso insistir. Lo quiero tanto por saber respetar mis silencios. Es un chico muy bueno.

Mia y Anna con sus nuevas obras y chistes también quisieron levantarme el animo. Son tan amables, ellas que me quieren tanto y yo que no les puedo sonreír auténticamente.

No hace falta mencionar que mi querida amiga May, a su modo, un tanto "efusivo" por cierto, me desafió una y otra vez en una practica de patinaje. El primer día lo acepte, pero cuando me vi ahí comencé a recordar el por que aprendí a patinar. Fue por él. No pude continuar, un nudo en la garganta me hizo abandonar a mis sorprendidos amigos allí mismo sin poder decirles nada. Ni siquiera una inocente excusa se me ocurrió. Solo me fui.

Hasta Kalos y Sarah me dieron una "charla" ofreciéndome unas vacaciones para volver a Japón y visitar a mi familia. Quería aceptar, es raro que el jefe me dé una semana para despabilarme pero otra vez no pude. Inconscientemente dije que no, que faltaban solo dos semanas para el nuevo estreno y yo tenia una responsabilidad que cumplir, que no era solo mi trabajo si no el de todos si yo no me exigía lo máximo para que el escenario brillara mágicamente como lo hacia antes... antes de que Sora Naegino perdiera la sonrisa me complete en mis adentros.

Ya no me cuesta aceptarlo, nada es lo mismo. Yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo para disfrutar de las ovaciones como lo hacia antes, mas algo falta, él me falta. Es distinto. Muy distinto.

Veo a través del vidrio de mi ventana el intenso repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo. Parece no querer cesar acompañándome en mis sentimientos de angustia y soledad. Es bastante aliviante en cierta forma, ahora que lo pienso. Me tranquiliza, me mantiene alerta pero estática. Es como si el tiempo se detuviese y yo quedase sumergida en medio de mis pensamientos. No hay nada mas entre mis palabras y yo. Es placentero, aunque no necesite de tanta desolación.

Por que me di cuenta tarde? Por que no lo supe cuando practicábamos juntos? Era necesario que se fuera para que yo me sintiera así de mal por su abandono? Por que me enamore de él?

No era más fácil mantenerlo distante como era en un principio que parecía odiarme? Cuando su apodo valía mas que su verdadero nombre. Orgulloso, altivo, frío hasta inhumano.

Y aun lo recuerdo, todo el maltrato que le perdone cuando él me lo pidió. Si él vivía perdonado para mí. Pero bien que me hizo llorar, mejor dicho, que me hace llorar sin saberlo.

Ahora que puedo, debería de ir a buscarlo y pero cómo decírselo, más con esa pequeña de por medio. No puedo.

No puedo hacer pasar a esa dulce criatura que nació tan hermosa como su padre, por lo que pase yo cuando mis papás se fueron, lo único diferente es que yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a dos personas muy especiales que cuidaron de mí y me amaron sin importar de tener una sangre diferente. Jamás podría. Y así me siento, horrible por desear a su padre. Por querer separarlo de su madre.

May, quien es la que se anima a hablarme de él aunque yo lo evite, me repite que lo de Joan fue un accidente, que él en realidad nunca quiso a esa mujer, Victoria Michell, que apareció despampanante de un día para el otro como si nada acompañando al joven Yuri en una entrevista con Kalos para una futura inversión. "Vaya inversión" Recuerdo las palabras de mi amiga cuando nos enteramos del embarazo.

Leon desde ese entonces me evitó hasta el día que renunció al Kaleido Stage. "Lo siento, Sora" Acaso ese lo siento era por dejarme sola o por el encontrarse encadenado a otra mujer? No lo sé, aunque es lo mismo, él ya no está aquí.

Como dije, no debería pensar mas en él ni en el pasado. Tengo a mis fieles amigos atentos a cualquier cosa que necesite, a mis padres y a la dulce Yume que vez de en cuando me vienen a visitar, a mi vocación que adoro desde niña, a mi sueño de un escenario lleno de cálidas ovaciones, lo tengo todo para ser feliz.

Mentira. Me miento a mi misma, no puedo ser más patética. Si estoy muriendo sin él, si ya no respiro, si ya no existo.

Otra vez las lagrimas regresan a pesar de la batalla que llevo contra ellas. Ya son sucesivas derrotas por mi debilidad.

Tocan la puerta, recién lo noto. Quién podrá ser? A estas horas supuestamente todos estarían entrenando o trabajando en Kaleido. Solo yo me encuentro en el complejo de departamentos por un permiso especial que me dieron por un falso resfrío llamado depresión.

Me levanto de la cama donde todas y cada una de mis lágrimas quedaron absorbidas en la funda de la almohada. Sin ganas camino hasta la puerta y no me detengo a preguntar, la abro sin esperar nada especial.

-Sora, debemos que hablar.

-----

Nota de la Autora: No me maten! XD En realidad no quería hacer otro fic de Kaleido junto a "Make me Pure", pero me llegó de pronto una melancolía creativa y no lo puede evitar.

Entonces, muchachas, tenemos por una parte un AU y por otra esta nueva historia que entraría en el universo de la serie como continuación. En este si, no prometo nada, solo la cantidad de reviews (deberá ser generosa) para tener el primer cap. Pero les doy las esperanzas de que si se como continuarlo ya que desde el ultimo episodio de la serie que vengo ideándolo (no como Make me Pure que necesito días de meditación para saber como será un nuevo cap xP) Solo faltaba sentirme como se siente Sora en este prologo para iniciarlo.

Sora maduró por lo visto y se dio cuenta tarde de lo que siente por su ex-compañero, ahora Subaru tendrá que hacerlos reencontrar para que esta tierna historia de amor llena de idas y venidas logre un final espectacular y sorpresivo. Recalco la ultima palabra para que no crean que todo será fácil. No, si Subaru está de por medio como guionista (que manía de hablar de mí en tercera persona xD)

Love and Peace. Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô

Pd: me olvidaba! "Make me Pure" sale la semana que viene y como compensación por el retraso, serán dos capítulos juntos. Sepan disculpar la espera, es que he estado editando ideas y aun no me decido que cosas poner y que no.


	2. Desde Cero

Disclaimer: Repeat with me, people: "No le haré juicio a la linda de Subaru por estar usando personaje y hechos de la serie Kaleido Star en este fanfiction, locura propia de ella" Very, very good! XD Pero por las dudas, Subaru no recibe cartas documentos ;)

"**Sweet Rain"**

by Subaruchan

Capitulo I: Desde Cero.

Me extrañó verla. Bien, al fin algo me hizo olvidar aunque sea por un momento mi tristeza.

Supuestamente ella estaba filmando una nueva película en Inglaterra, pero no, ella esta aquí y por mí. Volví a sonreír como antes solo por un segundo hasta que entendí que lo que había en su rostro era enojo.

-Sora, déjame pasar por un momento.- me corrí un poco para dejarle entrar en mi departamento. Algo en su tono me dijo que no la contradiga.- esta Fool aquí?- me preguntó apenas se sentó sobre un pequeño sofá que tengo.

-No, se fue hace un rato. Debe de estar con Rosseta- alcance a decirle a la señorita Layla después de cerrar la puerta y acercarme a ella. Siempre guardaré respeto ante ella por más años que pasen.

-Sora, siéntate.- me ordenó por así decirlo. Me hice a un lado y la obedecí. Con su cabello corto ahora, se veía más juvenil, tenía un aire distinto por mas serio que fuera su rostro. Como si fuera un ave libre al fin.- Me han contado sobre lo que ocurrió, Sora. Te debía haber advertido sobre esto.

'Advertido?' Pensé en ese momento cuando ella me quedó mirando fijamente. Que era lo que ella me debía advertir? Lo de Leon?

-Si, sobre Leon.- contestó mágicamente como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos

No pude ocultar que el escuchar ese nombre había devuelto la ya pesada tristeza sobre mí. Baje mi rostro solo para no hacerlo más evidente, además de que mis ojos volvieron a picar.

-Nadie merece que estés triste, Sora. Tú has logrado que todos nos diéramos cuenta de lo importante que es la vida al despertar nuestros corazones angelicales. – una sonrisa afable despertó en ella cuando tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Yo no pude evitar corresponder de igual manera, aunque el pecho aun me siguiera doliendo

-Señorita Layla...- Dije al escapárseme una nueva lagrima y arrodillarme frente a ella.

Como si estuvieran esperando a la primera salir, todas mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la larga falda azul que Layla llevaba puesta. No pude reprimirlo más, era mas fuerte que yo. Tan solo recordarlo me desgarraba el alma.

-Sora...- Sentí como acariciaba maternalmente mi despeinado cabello- No debes llorar. Él lo ha elegido así y tú no debes llorar por eso.

Lo sabía pero que podía hacer si estaba enamorada de un hombre imposible. El llanto era mi única forma de sacar afuera toda esa angustia.

-Sabes, sé perfectamente por lo que estas pasando. Yo también me enamore de alguien que más tarde me traicionó.- me contó con una voz sumamente aterciopelada.

La lluvia se detuvo de pronto como si también el cielo quisiera escuchar ese secreto que mi amiga se atrevió a revelarme. Ella también se enamoró de quien no debía? Mi curiosidad pudo mas que mis lagrimas. Lentamente levante mi rostro humedecido por mi misma para observar detenidamente sus brillantes ojos.

- Era imposible no enamorarme de él. Siempre buscó que me luciera y que sea la mejor. Siempre estaba allí- Aquella sonrisa me hipnotizo.–No supe bien cuando pero estaba pendiente de todo lo que era él. Hasta que me traicionó, a mí y a todo lo que él mismo adoraba, el escenario Kaleido.

Y ahí entendí de quien hablaba. A todos nos había dolido esa traición. Fue un golpe que no estábamos preparados para recibir. Una vieja venganza contra Kalos que nos tocó a todos por igual.

-Lo odie, aunque nunca deje de quererlo. Me sentía enojada conmigo misma, sentía que era mi culpa, que no le supe expresar cuanto quería al escenario y cuanto lo quería a él.- Su mirada estaba retenida en algún punto cualquiera en una de las paredes detrás mío.- Pero sabes...- se detuvo para volver a mirarme- Lo que él había hecho me demostró lo que en realidad buscaba mi corazón, me enseñó cuan importante era para mí el ser acróbata de Kaleido. –tomo mi rostro en sus manos como solo una madre puede hacerlo, con una dulzura nueva para mis ojos- Tú también amas al escenario tanto como yo, Sora. No pierdas ese sentimiento por nada en el mundo.

Era cierto, no podía dejar de amar a Leon pero tampoco podía abandonar lo que representaba para mí recibir la mayor de las ovaciones y el hacer feliz al publico. No debía encerrarme porque allí afuera había gente que necesitaba la ilusión y magia que solo nosotros, los interpretes de las sorprendentes obras que Mia lograba dentro de su inigualable imaginación, podíamos dar. Todos nos esforzábamos, todos entrenábamos mas allá de lo debido, todos luchábamos por ese sueño. Y yo me atreví a pisotearlo como si nada por un desamor. Mas lagrimas volvieron a nacer pero estas eran por darme cuenta de lo egoísta que me había vuelto. Avergonzada hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Sora, solo debemos comenzar desde cero. Reiniciar, renacer. Sé que es doloroso pero alguien me dijo una vez "El olvido gana en un corazón herido para hacerlo más fuerte" Y te puedo asegurar que es cierto.

Sentí como se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Aun cabizbaja no pude decir nada. Escuche la puerta abrirse y una fría ráfaga de viento entraba intrusa dándome de lleno.

-Kalos me dijo que el estreno de "La danza del Ángel Caído" se retrasaría un par de semanas más. Yo te estaré esperando, Sora.- fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando la puerta se cerró.

La ultima gota salina rodó por mi mejilla. Con mis ultimas fuerza me levante del piso. Decidí que era suficiente de autocompasión y que si perdí a Leon, no podía perder a mi otro gran amor. Que lucharía como cuando llegue a este grandioso país, sola y sin un destino cierto.

Lentamente me guié al baño para encontrarme con mi propio reflejo desgarbado. Seca, consumida, desprovista de esa jovialidad que todos me decían admirar. Esa no era yo, no me podía reconocer y lo intente. Intente sonreír, quería recuperar a la vieja Sora Naegino. Quería volver desde cero como me dijo la señorita Layla.

Mis labios parecían endurecidos y no querían hacer caso lo que mi mente les demandaban. Abrí el grifo del lavabo, con un poco de esa fría agua borre el dolor lentamente de mi cara. Lo intente nuevamente, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Una delgada sonrisa se proyectó.

Renacería, me ordené. Por la mejor de las ovaciones, por el brillo en las pupilas de los niños y grandes, por los sueños de mis amigos y compañeros, por la magia de Kaleido que pronto recobrará, por mi familia cuya preocupación desharía, por la señorita Layla, por el joven Yuri, por Rosseta, por May, por Anna y Mia, por Ken, por Sarah y por el jefe, por esa pequeña y por su familia, por él... por mi. Renacería, esa es mi decisión.

-volveré. Fool, volveré.- le dije a través del espejo a mi guardián y maestro que había aparecido de pronto tras mío.

-Te estaba esperando, Sora. Aun debemos lograr la mayor de las técnicas.- me dijo- la más impactante.

Me di media vuelta y sonriente como era y siempre seré le dije- Así es, la más impactante.

-----

Sin la necesidad de un paraguas, se acerco a ese automóvil azul marino. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. El auto arrancó sin que sus tripulantes medien palabra alguna.

-mas te vale que ella regrese- dijo Layla una vez que tomaron por una avenida extrañamente desierta.- si no yo misma me ocupare de que recibas lo que mereces por hacerla llorar.

El hombre no quito la vista del camino, no temía a sus amenazas porque había algo que era su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

-Regresará, estoy seguro- Fueron las cortas palabras del frío conductor. Él era parte del sufrimiento del ángel y por ello se sentía la mayor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra. Y si para volver a verla sonreír tenía que tratar con esa mujer que se había arrebatado el lugar de Sophie en el Festival cirquense, lo haría. Porque para él lo más importante era que su ángel recupere sus ganas de volar.

Continuara...

-----

N/a: Perdón! Por no actualizar antes, mi linda gente. Ya saben, una cosa lleva a la otra y estuve sin poder actualizar ninguno de mis fics. Seguro que más de uno recordó a gran parte de mi familia por dejarlos con la intriga. Pero.. Ya Volví! xD Vieron, todo llega en la vida, incluido el tercer cap de Make me Pure xD y muy pronto también el cuarto.

Eternamente Gracias a **Hikarusosa**, **Lucy Oraki**, **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa **y **Anbns**! Preciosos sus reviews! Gracias, las quiero un montón chicas! XD

Y para todos aquellos que leyeron mis historias, o por lo menos esta, y por no ser usuarios de fanfiction sus reviews no llegaron por un descuido mío de no configurar la pagina para que los reciba, ahora ya pueden escribir tranquilos todo lo que quieran (menos insultos, eh? ;P) Yo estaré muy agradecida.

Miren que este es un Sora-Leon, así que no se me preocupen, muchachas. Ellos volverán a estar juntos. Pero primero deberán solventar varios obstáculos, porque nada es fácil en la vida y mucho menos lo que respecta al corazón ˆˆ

Love and peace, los quiere, Subaru ô-ô


	3. Y tú Quién eres?

Disclaimer: Ya saben… no se enviaran cartas documentos a la pobre Subaru por estar usando a los personajes de KS en este fiction, okis? XD Es solo un fanfic, love.

**Sweet Rain**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo II: "y tú... quién eres?"

Presa fácil de sus labios, me deje llevar por aquella atrevida dulzura con que me trataba. Sin embargo, no me sorprendió encontrarme con esa fase oculta de él, ya que yo sabía de sus cualidades como persona mas allá de su sombría carrera como "Dios de la muerte" en los trapecios. Yo lo conocía sin conocerlo realmente, porque él se ocultaba aun después de haberme ganado su confianza como compañeros. Temía amar, temía al dolor de amar y lo comprendía.

Cuando la inocencia de ese beso desapareció para dar lugar al fervor de una pasión resuelta, confirme lo que sentía por ese hombre. Estaba enamorada de Leon Oswald.

Su rostro se revelaba terso a las caricias que sin querer comencé a dar. Y aquellos largos cabellos se volvieron hilos de seda cuando por respuesta a sus manos inquietas y juguetonas en mi cintura, mis dedos se dirigieron a desenredarlos.

Era tan delicioso ser dueña y presa a la vez de su boca. Una sensación maravillosa que jamás olvidaré.

-Sora...- escuché que me llamaba entre las pausas para tomar un poco del aire que veía impedido su ingreso por esa inigualable prueba de amor que me estaba ofreciendo.- no sabes cuanto espere por esto... Sora...- era hermoso, él y lo que me decía era lo mas hermoso que haya tenido en la vida.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Es que esto era lo que tanto había añorado sin darme cuenta... que él me quisiera.

-Señorita.-sentí de pronto una leve sacudida sobre mi hombro derecho.- señorita...

Con ese segundo llamado, mis párpados se levantaron lentamente y con ello me percate que aun no lo había superado. Que aun soñaba con él y con nuestro primer beso.

-señorita, disculpe, pero ya hemos aterrizado.-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa aquella azafata trigueña.

Alcé mi rostro viendo que éramos las únicas dentro del avión. Me levante súbitamente y con una sonrisa le di las gracias por haberme avisado que ya estábamos en Londres.

-no es nada- me dijo aun sonriente- le agradecemos que haya elegido nuestra aerolínea y deseamos que tenga una grata estadía en el país.- fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando nos despedimos. Baje rápidamente por las escalerillas de metal, pisando suelo ingles.

Una vez resuelto todos los tramites y haber encontrado mis dos valijas, decidí tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta donde la señorita Layla se hospedaba según la dirección que me dio Kalos junto al pasaje de avión, los cuales, a su vez, fueron entregados a él por mi ex-compañera. Aunque, nunca me aclaró el por qué de este viaje.

Recuerdo como todos se sorprendieron al verme al día siguiente de la visita de la señorita Layla. Fue bastante gracioso ver sus caras, no pude evitar sonreír. La primera en saludarme fue Rosseta, corrió hasta mí con los ojos cerrados y una alegría que creía que me derrumbaría cuando alcanzó a abrazarme. Pero justo antes de poder hablar con ella y con los demás que también se habían acercado, apareció el joven Yuri diciendo que el jefe quería verme.

-Tan solo ve y descansa un poco, Sora- fue lo que me dijo Kalos dos días atrás, sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

El chofer encontró rápido la dirección de aquel lujoso hotel haciéndome volver al presente. Cuando detuvo la marcha del automóvil, me ayudo a descargar el baúl donde estaban mis maletas. Me dijo cuanto había costado el viaje, pague y cortésmente se despidió.

Un guardia me abrió la gran puerta de vidrio oscuro y marco dorado, para luego tomar mis maletas y acompañarme a la recepción, donde un joven vestido con un uniforme azul marino y negro, me atendió.

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarla?- me saludó con sobriedad hasta que después levantó la vista y pareció reconocerme- Señorita Naegino!! Estábamos esperando su llegada, es un honor que la gran estrella de Kaleido Stage, se hospede en nuestro hotel!.- su emoción al hablar me hizo sentir avergonzada.

-Estem.. gracias...- alcancé a decirle un poco nerviosa. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a esto de la fama y el reconocimiento publico.

-No, gracias a usted por elegir Palace Sun como su residencia temporal. La señorita Hamilton nos avisó sobre su llegada y reservamos una de nuestras mejores habitaciones para su comodidad - Terminó de decirme cuando me estrechó con fuerza la mano. Luego se giró y retiró una de las llaves que estaban colgadas de los cuartos aun disponibles para dármela con una amplia sonrisa.- Es la habitación 54 del 12° Piso, con una vista única de la ciudad. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Con un nuevo "gracias" asentí a su amabilidad antes de que el joven llamase a un botones para guiarme hasta mi nueva morada por unas semanas y ayudarme con mis maletas que, a pesar de no ser muchas, eran bastantes pesadas.

Al salir del ascensor, que vale destacar podía ver mi nítido reflejo en cada una de sus paredes, el joven botones caminó por un bellamente decorado e iluminado corredor donde se tenía acceso a todas las habitaciones del piso. La que me tenían reservada era la que se encontraba en el fondo del mismo.

Simplemente, quedé anonadada cuando el joven abrió la puerta con una de sus llaves. No pude hablar. Era una habitación muy hermosa, adornada con muebles modernos y de colores claros. Su iluminación era perfecta más allá de las grandes dimensiones que poseía. Pero recién cuando el botones dejó a un lado mis maletas y se dirigió a correr las inmensas cortinas moradas, pude entender a que se refería el conserje con "vista única de la ciudad".

Imponente. Un inmenso puente abrazaba al Tamesis con ahínco, entre tanto decenas de pequeñas naves, desde mi perspectiva, iba y venían hasta el ostentoso puerto por aquel manto liquido un tanto opacado. Por algo se dice que la capital de Gran Bretaña es una de las mayores y más cosmopolitas ciudades del mundo. Al ampliar mi vista, note, gracias a la suerte que aquel era un día despejado sin la famosa bruma londinense, cada uno de los distintos edificios con su respectiva importancia como palacios, catedrales, edificios financieros, entre otros. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que, a pesar de haber estado en esta ciudad hace un año mas o menos, no la conocía demasiado ya que en aquel entonces, estaba más preocupada en hacer un buen papel frente a todos en ese nuevo concurso cirquense.

Recuerdo que junto a Leon presentamos una variante de la técnica angelical con la cual ganamos el primer premio. Fue muy lindo aquel momento, me duele el alma con tan solo pensar que ya no va a poder repetirse, no más con él...

-Señorita? Se encuentra usted bien?- escuché de pronto a mis espaldas, pudiendo visualizar la preocupación del empleado del hotel en su voz y en su semblante.

Y si, estuve a punto de caer nuevamente en la depresión por sólo acordarme de él. Ya estaban allí las lagrimas, agolpándose en mis ojos, amenazando con hacerse presentes. No, no podía, ya no quería nunca mas que alguien me viese en ese estado. No quería más lastima, era suficiente la que yo me hacia sentir a mi misma.

- Si, está todo bien. Es sólo que quede encantada con la fabulosa vista que hay aquí- mentí a medias con una amplia sonrisa creyendo que con eso podía engañar a todos, incluyéndome a mí. 'No, Sora, basta de lágrimas. Tienes que ser fuerte. Voy a ser fuerte' Determiné en mi interior.

- Nos alegra que haya sido de su agrado- me dijo contestando a mi sonrisa con una igual.- Con su permiso- Estuvo a punto de marcharse pero lo detuve ofreciéndole una propina por sus servicios. Lo raro fue que el chico parecía que quería decirme algo más.

- Sucede algo?- le pregunté extrañada por su actitud- No me digas que es poca la propina.

-No!!- Contestó inmediatamente- No, muchas gracias. Lo que sucede es que verá...- su rostro se ruborizó enseguida y empezó a tartamudear- Yo.. yo s... yo soy...

- Si?-Insistí

-Señorita Naegino... Yo soy... Soy un gran admirador suyo – empezó a susurrar con el rostro incendiado y ya me imagine que era lo que deseaba - Y bueno... yo quería, si es posible por supuesto, yo quisiera.. un... un...

-Un autógrafo- Terminé por él sonriéndole. El muchacho me quedó mirando al ver mi acierto.- Por supuesto!- Y me dirigí hacia una mesita en medio de la sala donde se encontraba un teléfono y un pequeño talonario con el sello del hotel, junto a una lapicera.

- Oh, perdone por la molestia, yo no debería pedirle tal cosa, discúlpeme...- Escuche mientras le firmaba una hoja.

- Nah! No te preocupes, pero dime cual es tu nombre así te lo dedico.- le respondí para que se tranquilizase, sólo que no me imaginaba que con solo preguntarle el nombre, la que se iba a poner nerviosa iba a ser yo.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, señorita Naegino. Mi nombre es Oswald.

'No, alguien está jugando al sádico conmigo. A "a ver quien le pega más fuerte a Sora"' Me dije a mi misma cuando me lo quede viendo.-Oswald?- Le cuestione queriendo que ese nombre sólo fuera un pequeño malentendido de mí ya cansado cerebro.

-Si. Señorita, me llamo Oswald Turner, como mi padre.

Terminé de dedicar el autógrafo, enmudecida. Sólo eran simples coincidencias y por ellas, no podía sentirme así de acorralada y aturdida con esas innecesarias ganas de llorar. No, basta. – Aquí tienes- volví a sonreírle cuando le pasé el papel escrito. El chico me lo siguió agradeciendo aun desde el pasillo después de que se despidió diciéndome que ante cualquier cosa que recurriera a él. Un chico bastante simpático.

Al cerrar la puerta, me encaminé directamente a mi recámara. Mis músculos gritaban por un descanso, tan fuerte que pase de largo la simpleza y elegancia de ese cuarto. Caí de espaldas sobre el suave acolchado de la enorme cama de dos plazas y media. Dios! Como necesitaba una diminuta siesta siquiera, pero sabía que ese sueño se volvería a repetir. Esas memorias que se transformaron en pesadilla. Sin embargo, lo que no quería recordar dormida, lo hacía en esos momentos estando despierta: La historia de nuestro primer beso.

_Estábamos en medio de una de las salas de entrenamiento del Kaleido Stage, en una tarde más como cualquier otra de inicio de primavera. O por lo menos eso parecía. _

_Fue después de la llegada de rumores sobre una mujer entre nosotros dos. Desde ese entonces había cierta tensión en nuestras practicas. Los movimientos no concordaban con los que en teoría debíamos realizar, y además, lo que era peor de todo, no llegamos a sincronizarnos. _

_Yo estaba desganada por lo que llegue a escuchar en los pasillos del escenario y no sabía concretamente por qué. Si lo que hiciera él con su vida personal a mi no me concernía. Pero no podía apartar de mí esa tristeza que surgió en mi pecho y se ganaba en mis ojos queriendo provocar la prueba física que mi alma se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. _

_Y sucedió. Yo perdí el equilibrio y caí sin contemplaciones sobre la red de protección. Estaba tan agotada, más emocional que físicamente, que no pude moverme. Al ver esto, Leon se arrojo también sobre la red, preocupado por mí. _

_Y sabe uno por que fue así, tal vez el destino cansado de esperarnos nos dio una mano, que él quedó sobre mí con sus brazos extendidos a mis costados para no depositar todo su peso de lleno sobre mi cuerpo. Hasta ese momento en que me preguntó si me encontraba bien, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí para contestarle... fue como si fuese un hechizo. Ambos caímos en el mismo embrujo, quizás alimentado por el tiempo que estábamos juntos. _

_Sus ojos me vulneraban en una mirada sensual dedicada únicamente para mí y yo bien que quede hipnotizada en esos reflejos lilas grisáceos. Hermoso, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan majestuoso, tan exquisito, tan tentador. Me tuve que morder los labios cuando baje la vista hacia su boca, algo estaba saliéndose de control en mi interior. Sentí las maravillosas mariposas hacer un remolino hormigueante en mi estomago y, de allí, circulando por mis venas hacia todo mi cuerpo. Un nudo en mi garganta junto al incesante y atronador tamborilear de mi corazón me hicieron creer que moriría entregada en sus brazos._

_- Sora...- No, Leon. No debes pronunciar mi nombre con tanta dulzura, ni me mires así, que la inocencia de esta niña se perderá en los ya secos prados de mi lejana infancia. _

_Yo lo sabía. Y el también lo sabia. La atracción era irremediable. El ambiente se cargó de una exótica atmósfera, asfixiándome en el momento en el que él cerró sus ojos y lentamente acercó su rostro._

_- Leon...- Fue lo último que dije antes de imitarlo._

Después de allí, la escena que se repetía punzantemente en mis sueños. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su fragancia, todo de él era para mí, solo para mí, hasta que dos semanas después, aquella mujer volvió y mis ilusiones se derrumbaron con solo decir una palabra: Embarazo.

Me levante con el camino de dos largas lágrimas enmarcando mi rostro. El estar encerrada y sola solamente me guiaría al pasado, a cosas que ya no podrán ser jamás. Por aquello decidí mejor darme una ducha y salir a conocer las calles de Londres.

Antes de salir del hotel, tuve la precaución de preguntarle al conserje por la señorita Layla, lo cual había olvidado cuando apenas llegue. El hombre de traje oscuro y gran fanatismo hacia mí, me dijo que ella regresaría recién a la noche una vez finalizada la jornada de filmación de su nueva película. Después de unas cuantas anécdotas del conserje sobre sus viajes para ver mis presentaciones en Kaleido, logre salir hacia la avenida enfrente del edificio.

Todo era gigantesco. Tanto a mi derecha como a mi izquierda, se erguían triunfantes construcciones de hierro, acero y vidrio. Puede que en Tokio hubiese edificios más llamativos y pintorescos pero Londres, con su elegancia, también tenía lo suyo. Me transformé en una transeúnte mas al ser llevada por la corriente de gente. Así fui observando la vida en esta gran ciudad sin preocuparme en si me perdiese ya que llevaba la dirección del hotel en mi bolso y, ante cualquier circunstancia, podía tomar un taxi de vuelta.

A medida que avanzaba en dirección al río Tamesis, la altura de los edificios, el tráfico y el ruido propio de la ciudad fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que llegue a una estrecha calle peatonal rodeada de negocios pequeños y puestos ambulantes con su respectiva clientela.

Yendo de un puesto a otro, quede admirada por la variedad de productos, desde ropa y accesorios hasta comestibles. Pero cuando me detuve a preguntar el precio de algunos recuerdos para mis amigas de Kaleido, sentí un brusco tirón de mi brazo izquierdo. Alarmada giré y vi como un sujeto completamente vestido de negro bajaba corriendo por la calle con mi bolso en sus manos.

- No!! Detente, ladrón!- Ni lo pensé, salí corriendo tras él ya que en ese bolso, aparte de la dirección del hotel, llevaba todos mis documentos y, entre ellos, una foto de mis verdaderos padres que siempre llevaba conmigo en todos mis viajes.- Detente!!

Por más que gritase con todos mis pulmones, el delincuente prosiguió con su huida hasta que perdí su rastro una vez que entramos en el puerto y su laberinto de containers. Vi hacia todos los lados buscando al malhechor, pero nada, ni la sombra. Escuché de pronto los truenos de una tormenta venidera, mas yo no podía moverme de allí ¿Qué haría ahora sin mis documentos?¿y mi fotografía que tenía a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón?

-Cuidado!!!- Un potente grito me alertó. Levante la vista y pude notar que era lo que ocurría. A unos metros sobre mi cabeza, las cuerdas que aseguraban una de las cargas de un barco a punto de zarpar, se rompieron asonando tal como un látigo cortando el viento.

Simple y llanamente no pude reaccionar, mis reflejos me traicionaron, quede allí estática como si estuviese esperando que esas dos inmensas cajas de madera hiciesen de mi una gigantesca mancha de sangre esparcida en aquel sucio piso. Ese hubiese sido el fin... Varios rostros cruzaron por mi mente, pero uno solo quedó allí hasta el último momento cuando cerré mis ojos.

Lo siguiente a eso que puedo recordar, fueron los gritos de los marineros y el estallido de las cajas haciéndose trizas a uno pocos metros de distancia. Aturdida sin entender que hacia recostada en el suelo con el frío de la lluvia naciente mojándome, abrí los ojos y quise llorar. No podía ser, esos mismos luceros lilas en los que me perdí incontables veces estaban allí. En un primer momento, creí que él me había vuelto a salvar tal aquella noche de luna llena cuando se arrojo sobre mí para evitar que fuese atropellada.

Quise creer que fuese él otra vez, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese mi Leon. Sin embargo, no era su boca, ni su nariz, ni su blanca piel. No, no era él.

Mi nuevo salvador me sonrió y rápidamente se incorporó.-Puedes ponerte de pie?- Preguntó cándidamente al estirar su mano hacia mí. Acepté su ayuda y tomé su mano, pero por el miedo aun en mi cuerpo y además por culpa del ahora resbaladizo piso mojado, mis piernas se vencieron e iba a parar nuevamente al piso si no fuese que aquel joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros, me aseguró fuertemente contra su pecho.- Ten cuidado, ángel.

No sé si fuese por esa sonrisa desequilibrante, por lo repentino de la situación o tal vez por como sonó el "ángel" en su voz, sólo alcance a decir:- Y tú... quien eres?

------

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad del mundo, mas precisamente en la poblada selva de asfalto llamada New York, Oswald caminaba pensativo por la empresa en donde trabajaba esa mujer que cambio todos sus planes de una vida feliz con la chica que adoraba por una llena de responsabilidades como hombre y como padre.

Siempre que pensaba en ello, se reprochaba a si mismo el caer tan fácilmente en los encantos de esa empresaria y más aun, actuar sin razón al haberse embriagado aquella noche. Aun no entendía que lo había motivado a hacer tal cosa, cómo pudo traicionar tan fácilmente lo que sentía por Sora con una noche de sexo con alguien que prácticamente no conocía. Estúpido mil veces, se repetía a si mismo, igual, con la noticia del embarazo confirmado ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin embargo, sabia que por su pequeña Joan, aquel pequeño botón de rosa de apenas cinco meses de vida que iluminaba su existencia, él se tenía que sacrificar. Pero... cuánto había deseado que Joan hubiese sido su hija con la mujer que en realidad amaba... la hija de su querido ángel.

-Señor, no, no puede pasar! La señora se encuentra en medio de una reunión- en vano trato de advertir la secretaria ya que él se había escabullido y entrado de golpe a la oficina.

Allí encontró a su esposa, solo por los papeles, junto a la persona menos pensada discutiendo sobre "una mentira que no llegaría muy lejos", que, al verlo, quedaron callados de inmediato.

- Killian? Que haces tú aquí?! De que mentira están hablando?!- abordó tan violentamente como había entrado en esa refinada habitación, ahora invadida por un sepulcral silencio.

Continuara...

**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Dirán: cae piedra sin llover. Y si señores, tenía que volver a escribir, más allá que ya no me alcance el tiempo y tenga otras responsabilidades. Soy de aquellas personas que piensan que si comenzaste algo, no importa cuanto te cueste después, tienes que terminarlo. Perdón por hacerlos esperar gente linda.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews **Abns**, **Sora Celes**... xD,** Lyra-acuario**, **-Sesshiry-** y **rocio **(el ultimo de mis reviews que me despertó de mi letargo ). Este nuevo cap está dedicado especialmente a ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto, espero xD No, mentirita Ya estoy trabajando en el sig cap y en la actualizacion de todos mis fics. Esten alertas xD

* * *

**Love and peace xD Los quiere, Subaru ô-ô**

**昴アマギワ**


End file.
